Muttermale
by whathobertie
Summary: Sie trugen beide die Narben der Erinnerung mit sich umher, die sich an diesem besonderen Muttertag nur noch umso deutlicher abzeichneten. Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft, Allgemein/Drama, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Muttermale**  
>GENRE:<strong> Allgemein/Drama**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Cal, Gillian**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Gen, Cal/Gillian Freundschaft**  
>RATING:<strong> PG**  
>SPOILER:<strong> keine**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 1.300**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Sie trugen beide die Narben der Erinnerung mit sich umher, die sich an diesem besonderen Muttertag nur noch umso deutlicher abzeichneten.

* * *

><p>Seine Finger wurden nicht müde, die immergleichen Knöpfe auf der Fernbedienung zu drücken. Wieder und wieder, mal sanft, mal mit Nachdruck, doch die gewünschte Erkenntnis stellte sich auch nach der abertausendsten Wiederholung der verschwommenen Aufnahmen nicht ein. Er kniff die Augen angestrengt zusammen, massierte sich mit zwei Fingern die Nasenwurzel, hinter der sich eine quälende Kopfschmerzattacke festgesetzt hatte, und rutschte tiefer und tiefer in den Sessel hinein.<p>

"Wir übersehen den entscheidenden Hinweis. Jedes Mal, immer und immer wieder", presste er zwischen halbgeschlossenen Lippen hervor und machte die Augen für einen Moment zu, um danach wieder mit frischem Blick auf das Material schauen zu können. Doch alles hier war so verbraucht wie die Luft in seinem Büro.

"Ich kann einfach nichts erkennen", erklärte Gillian mit einem resignierenden Kopfschütteln. "Vielleicht gab es wirklich kein Zeichen, das uns hätte auffallen können."

Seine Pupillen jedoch wanderten ungehindert weiter, als könnten sie so die Beute erlegen, die er nun schon kilometerweit verfolgte. Es war eine Sache des Egos, der Ehre und obwohl die Verfolgung ihm inzwischen die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte, er quasi nur noch japsend seine Lungen füllte, würde er nicht einfach stehenbleiben. Das wusste sie, das wusste er, doch wie so oft blieben diese Sachen zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen. Sie mussten nicht benannt werden.

"Es gibt immer irgendetwas", erwiderte er störrisch. "Das kleinste Zucken einer Augenbraue, die leiseste Veränderung in der Stimme."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht so ist", hielt sie dagegen und berührte kurz seinen Arm. "Ich gehe nach Hause. Solltest du auch tun." Sie stand auf, doch ein kurzer Blick auf ihn verriet ihr, dass die Worte verloren waren in der bedrückenden Schwere eines schiefgelaufenen Falles.

"Noch nicht", murmelte er und es hieß, dass er auch die Nacht in einer unbequemen Position hier auf dem Sofa verbringen würde, während im Hintergrund weiter die Bilder in einer Dauerschleife liefen. Sie kannte das und sie kannte die leere Scotch-Flasche, die sie in den Morgenstunden danach zumeist diskret entsorgte.

"Es ist Sonntag, Cal. Geh an die frische Luft, unternimm etwas mit Emily, zelebriere das Leben."

"Ich kann das Leben gerade nicht zelebrieren." _Nicht, wenn der Tod so nah ist._

Sie seufzte kaum hörbar und wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Als sie ihre Tasche nahm, um zu gehen, realisierte sie, dass nicht nur ihre Worte sondern auch jede Berührung verloren war. Er war in seiner ganz eigenen Welt, in der es nur ihn, einen entscheidenden Hinweis und die klaffende Lücke dazwischen gab. Sein Tunnelblick ließ keine Störfaktoren zu.

Ein verhaltenes _Bis morgen_ und dann war sie weg, doch sie fand sich schneller in seinem Büro wieder als gedacht.

"Die hat ein Bote gerade draußen für dich abgegeben", erklärte sie mit einem großen Blumenstrauß in den Händen, als sie zurückkehrte und feststellen musste, dass er sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte.

"Stell sie da auf den Tisch", bemerkte er abwesend und fing an, an einem seiner Fingernägel zu kauen.

Sie fand in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer eine passende Vase für das mit Bedacht ausgewählte Bouquet. Üppig zwar, aber schlicht; hauptsächlich weiß mit ein paar sorgsam ausgewählten Farbtupfern, die sie an ihn und seine vielen Facetten erinnerten. "Du willst nicht wissen, von wem der ist?", fragte sie ungläubig und füllte ihre Lungen mit dem süßlichen Duft des Frühlings, der irgendwo draußen vor der Tür auf sie wartete.

Seine Augen schafften es kurz, sich von der Leinwand zu lösen, doch lange konnte der Strauß sein Interesse nicht halten. "Wie hieß noch diese eine Blondine letzte Woche, die ihre Finger nicht von mir lassen konnte? Die mit den kilometerlangen Beinen?"

"Ich bezweifle, dass sie so viel Geschmack hat", schnaubte Gillian verächtlich.

Das brachte ihr ein kleines, verstecktes Lächeln von ihm ein, doch noch war er nicht bereit, aus dem Tunnel herauszuklettern und ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren.

"Da ist eine Karte dabei."

"Dann lies sie vor", forderte er sie auf und pausierte das Video, um seinen Kopf kreisen zu lassen und den verspannten Wirbeln ein wenig Abwechslung zu bieten. Danach spulte er wieder zurück auf den Anfang.

Als Gillian die Karte auseinanderfaltete und ihre Augen den Text in Windeseile überflogen, breitete sich ein freudiges Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das zugleich auch ihr Herz erwärmen konnte. Ein sanftes Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle, gerade laut genug, um seine Aufmerksamkeit doch noch zu wecken.

"Was ist?", fragte er ungeduldig und hatte sich wieder zu ihr gedreht, um zu erkunden, worüber sie sich so amüsierte. "Teilt sie mir ihre schmutzigen Fantasien mit?"

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Der ist nicht von einer heißen Verehrerin."

"Aber?", hakte er nach.

"_Für den besten Dad der Welt_", begann sie mit leicht bebender Stimme vorzulesen und verschwendete dabei zu viele überflüssige Gedanken daran, warum genau das so war. "_Alles Gute zum Muttertag. Emily. P.S.: Bekomme ich dich heute noch zu Gesicht?_"

Sie räusperte sich und sah zu ihm hinüber. Es war ein anderer Mann, der ihr nun entgegenblickte—wach und lebensbejahend und gerührt und liebend.

"Diesen verdrehten Humor hat sie von mir, oder?", fragte er und seine Augen schienen ihr Leuchten wiedergefunden und die gerade noch so fesselnden Bilder für einen Moment vergessen zu haben.

"Sie hat ziemlich viel von dir. Aber sie war so schlau, sich die besten Sachen herauszupicken."

"Ja, sie ist ein pfiffiges Mädchen."

Sie entschied sich zu bleiben, als er ein weiteres Mal den Pausenknopf betätigte und mit ein paar Sekunden wohlplatzierter, bedeutungsschwerer Stille klar machte, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte. Etwas, das sein Hirn noch zu verarbeiten und in Worte zu kleiden versuchte. Sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt, ob er das eigentlich selbst realisierte oder ob er diese Stille vielleicht sogar ganz bewusst einsetzte.

Als sie sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte, stimmte sie in das Schweigen mit ein und nur das leise Summen diverser elektrischer Geräte erfüllte noch den Raum.

"Ich hasse Muttertag", sagte er irgendwann aus dem Nichts heraus und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, die er nicht versuchte vor ihr zu verstecken, verstand sie, was er meinte.

Sie hauchte ein kurzes _Ja_ und auch er verstand, dass sie verstand.

Er faltete die Hände auf seinem Schoß ineinander, sank wieder etwas tiefer und blickte geradeaus, ohne diesmal wirklich die Bilder der Projektion vor sich zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte er durch sie hindurch, auf das, was hinter ihnen wirklich lag. Auf das, was ihn so fesselte und nie losließ. Ihn nie wieder loslassen würde.

"Ich habe meiner Mutter einmal Blumen geschenkt zum Muttertag", begann er mit dem sanften Lächeln einer Erinnerung auf den Lippen. "Ich war acht oder neun, hatte das Taschengeld von zwei ganzen Monaten dafür zusammengespart, um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Weißt du, was passiert ist?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Sie war allergisch auf die Blumen. Lilien. Blaue Lilien." Er lachte das etwas schüchterne Lachen eines verlorenen Kindes.

"Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat sich trotzdem gefreut."

"Bestimmt", bestätigte er und senkte den Blick.

Sie wartete einen Moment, bevor sie ihre Hand wieder auf seinen Arm legte und wusste, dass es diesmal bei ihm ankommen würde. "Warum machst du das nicht aus?", schlug sie sanft vor und deutete auf das Video, das wahrscheinlich nicht die Genugtuung bereithielt, die er sich erhoffte.

"Ich kann nicht", erwiderte er fast flüsternd und hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

Sie nickte. "Okay. Aber lass Emily nicht den ganzen Tag warten."

Er deutete auf den Tisch, als sie Anstalten machte, jetzt endgültig zu gehen und ihn mit seiner selbstgewählten Obsession zurückzulassen. "Nimm die Blumen mit."

"Die sind nicht für mich", sagte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Er sah sie ein Weilchen an, bevor er wieder sprach; studierte die müden Augen, die sorgenvollen Falten auf der Stirn, die zweifelnde Traurigkeit auf ihren Lippen. Er war ein Idiot, es nicht vorher zu sehen. "Sie sind für mich und jetzt gebe ich sie dir."

Sie schüttelte weiter mit dem Kopf und zauberte trotz allem ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das man einfach nicht erzwingen konnte. Ein schmerzliches zwar, aber ein echtes. "Ich bin keine Mutter."

"Du hättest eine sein sollen."

Sie hatte noch nie Worte gehört, die so weh und so gut gleichzeitig taten.

**ENDE**


End file.
